Crazy, Weird, Unnatural Black Cat Dreams
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: I've been having all these weird dreams that I just have to share. WARNING: If you wish to keep your santity, I advise you NOT to read any of these parts.


**OK! So, I've been having these really, really, really weird dreams from Black Cat in the past week, and I just wanted to share them with you. Don't blame me if you end up in a mental hospital. Or maybe I will for having these weird dreams... I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

** Dream 1:**

I was sitting on my couch, all animeafied, until Train comes in and sits down next to me. I think nothing of it until he asks for some milk. I nod and go to my fridge, but then notice that I don't have any. I tell him that I don't and his eyes go wide. He screams so loud that the glass I was holding for him, before I realized I didn't have any milk left, broke into many pieces. He runs into my kitchen, shakes my shoulders violently, but then drops to the floor and gets into the fedal position, rocking back and forth.

Then, out of no where, Sven comes in with his breifcase/machine gun thingy and shoot me.

Then I woke up...laughing...

* * *

**Dream 2:**

I was in my room, reading a book, when Eve comes in, looking rather pissed. She then tranforms her hair into the big fist thingy and punches me off my bed. The book goes flying off, but then pops up next to me. I rub my head and prop myself up on my elbows. Then, Eve comes back over by me, still looking mad as ever, grabs the book beside me, and then glares while saying,

"My book."

I raise an eyebrow. She really couldn't of just asked for it back? I think to myself. I sit back up on my bed, looking around for another book. Then, again out of no where, Sven comes in and again shoots me with his freaking breifcase.

Then I woke up... my eyes wide. I actually got a shinner. Seriously.

* * *

**Dream 3:**

I was again watching TV when Train comes in and stand infront of the TV. I tell him to move, but he doesn't. I tell him acouple more times until I had to get up and push him out the way. But when I touched him, he turned into a black cat. I was just starring at him in cat form, wide-eyed, as he fell in like slow motion. He finally falls to the gound and I stare at him for a good 2 minutes until I pick him up. I just stare at him and he stares at me with gold cat eyes.

All the sudden, he scratches me in the face. I don't flinch or drop him. I just stand there while little trickles of blood fall down my face. THEN, my front door slams open to reveal Sven and Eve. It's like they don't see me because they start calling out to Train.

I look from them, to Train, to them again. I just shrugged and sat back down, and continued watching my show while I craddle Train in my arms. Then, Sven walks infront of the TV. I twitch. He turns to me and then shoots me... again.

Then I woke up... ontop of my cat.

* * *

**Dream 4:**

I was sitting in a cafe with myself, looking at the menue when I hear the little 'ding' from the bell that tells you a customer has arrived. I looked over at the door and see Sven, Train, and Eve, walk in and sit at a booth, not to far from mine. The waitress come by and gives them bread skins. As I remember from my previous dreams, I always end up in a weird situation, and then eventually end up getting killed by Sven.

(Yeah, some gentleman he is)

So, I get up slowly, not even hungry anymore, not like I was in the first place, put on my hood, and slowly make my to the door. I reach the door knob before someone put there hand on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks, and ever so slowly turned my head to see Sven with a plain, emotionless expression on his face. I look down to look at his arms. I sigh when I see that he had his breifcase/gun thingy right to my back. I mutter a quick 'damn' before getting shot by a grinning Sven.

Then I woke up... and got something to eat.

* * *

**Dream 5:**

I am on the computer at my house, reading some story, when out of the blue, my screen changed to like a monotor thingy. It wasn't like a camera, but like a movie kinda things. I see Train doing some weird dance. It was like the mombo, the salsa, the robot, and the worm all together. Then he started to sing some weird song. It was like Fergie and Jesus combined.

I just stared and listened to it for a few minutes until a door in the backround slammed open to once again reveal Eve and Sven. It seems like they were able to see you because right when Sven looked towards you, his eyes went wide and an evil grin went plastured across his face and he raise up his breifcase/gun thingy and started to shoot it. But before he could, I ducked and turned off my computer. The screen went black and Eve, Sven, and singing and dancing Train all disappeared with in the blackness.

I sighed in releif. But that releif was soon gone as my door bursted open to see Sven. Train and Even by his side. Train looked like he was in a daze, Eve was glaring (still pissed about her book, I assumed. Damn, that girl can hold a grudge), and Sven kinda looked like the Joker off of Batman. All posessed looking and creepy. Then, he raised his breifcase/gun...and shot me. I fell over, not dead yet. I looked up a little to see Train chugging down some milk, Eve reading, Sven smoking a cigerret, and then acouple other characters doing their usual stuff.

Then it all went black and I woke up... having the urge to sing and dance while watching Batman...

* * *

**OK! That is it! Yes, I did have all these dreams. They are 100% true! I may have fiddled with them alittle but other than that, it's totally true. **

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think! **


End file.
